The Malfoy Family Curse
by ScarletSerpent
Summary: 5,000 years ago Seamus Malfoy bargained with Evil for his family to live again after their horrific deaths of a strange disease. Evil grants his wish, but in return the Malfoy family must serve Evil for all of eternity... Can anything break this curse? Or
1. Prologue

The Malfoy Family Curse  
  
By: Scarletserpent  
  
Disclaimer: I only own Seamus Malfoy and the Evil and the Good and all those fun people, I do not own Harry Potter, or any other characters from the Harry Potter series. They belong to the brilliant J.K. Rowling.  
  
Rating: R for future slash and for a bit of stuff in the beginning here.  
  
Warnings: None really, except mind that there is talk of gods and the Devil, and resurrection in the Prologue here.  
  
Summary: 5,000 years ago Seamus Malfoy bargained with Evil for his family to live again after their horrific deaths of a strange disease. Evil grants his wish, but in return the Malfoy family must serve Evil for all of eternity... Can anything break this curse? Or anyone?  
  
A/N: Keep in mind that this is the only part of the story that is in the past, the rest is in the present with all of our favorite characters.  
  
Prologue: Seamus Malfoy  
  
5,000 Years Before Present Day  
  
A shadow moved through a near empty town, bearing some resemblance to a person. Ragged, half-starved, and broken-hearted a man made his way through what could once have been called a village, or perhaps a town of some sort, but no longer. The walls of what once were homes gave way to the collapsed roofs; all landing in a mangled heap of straw and burnt wood. The water from ponds completely dried up and useless, the dust rising and falling with the wind.  
  
The man carts behind him a heavy load, and his weakened muscles nearly cease to function. His focus is completely on the task ahead of him, and he realizes that he cannot fail his family again. He brushes away stray locks of what was once silver-blonde hair that had become matted to his face, dirtied and sweaty. And as he trudged down the beaten path to the only place he ever called home, he allowed one silvery tear to trail down to his chin, finally hitting the ground with a thud that rang through his ears.  
  
The ground was bare, no trace of anyone having lived there in recent times. He knew that the load he carried behind him was wrong, everything was wrong. The fact that the cart held the corpses of what once was his family was wrong. And that he did not burn them to pay tribute to the gods was wrong. And that he even considered them above such rituals was blasphemy. But, his wife, son, and daughter deserved more than that. They deserved to be put back into the ground with ceremony, to be mourned over. And Seamus Malfoy would settle for no less.  
  
As he lowered the cart, he wiped his brow of the dirt and sweat that caked it. He picked up what looked like a shovel and began to dig. Time dragged on, or sped up, or maybe it just stopped completely, as he dug deeper and deeper into the blackened ground. The earth had not been this black when he had left three moons ago, and yet now the blackness penetrated the surface to unknown depths. The dirt was rough and dry, coming up easily by hand, but far harder by heart.  
  
He had been digging for days, but the blackness remained, far, far into the ground. Malfoy finally fell to his knees in the hole of blackness that he had created and began to chant a familiar plea to the gods of goodness. He chanted himself hoarse and dry, but to no avail. The earth was still black and fruitless, and his loved ones were still cold and dead. At this thought he allowed yet another tear to streak down his filthy cheek, and then another. A torrent of emotion washed over him as he stood and climbed out of the hole he had dug.  
  
As he gazed at the sky, with it's sun beating down on his skin, he felt the heat searing his skin, and his soul. He needed to plea, but his gods had forsaken him, this much was clear. So, he cried out the words that just came to him, in a language he did not know, "My gods have forsaken me! Come Evil, come Hatred, Anger, Blasphemy, and Sin; for I do not care! Help me!"  
  
No sooner had these words escaped his lips, than a cool breeze started over the near- empty plain. But Malfoy was far too gone in his fatigue to notice, for he had sunk to his knees weeping like a child. He did not know how long he sat there, at the edge of eternity; perhaps days, weeks, or maybe mere seconds had passed.  
  
"Ahh... to hear the fateful words of old once more," A booming baritone voice came from above him.  
  
Was this Death? He opened his eyes, held firmly shut by the dryness alone. He found himself gazing into the eyes of what could only be described as a Daemon. It wore the robes of an ancient kind. It's fingers were bone thin, and crafted of what looked like white ice. It's hair, if you could call it that, was flame, ever flickering. But It's eyes were by far the most impressive; they were a fierce blood red, claiming all that they saw.  
  
"Well, let us see..." The Daemon spoke again, and extended a bone- white finger towards Seamus, finally touching his sweat caked brow. The man looked up at the creature, curious and plainly afraid. The Daemon shrugged and proceeded to chant a few words under it's breath. Suddenly, Seamus was on his feet, and cleansed of all the dirt and sweat that had been covering him.  
  
"Seamus Malfoy, is it?" The creature asked him, watching him intently as he squirmed under the blood-red gaze. "Afraid, are you? Well, there is no need for that, you spoke the words of Magick long forgotten, and I am here to aid you in the... absence?... of your gods." The creature mocked the man.  
  
"Yes," Seamus finally found his voice. "My gods have forsaken me, for what reason I do not know."  
  
"Well, that is hardly of any importance. What matters, is that you are not under their protection any more." The thing gazed down at him, It's eyes raking over his scant body. "That is apparent enough." It muttered to itself.  
  
"Yes, this is true... umm..." The man was not quite sure what to call the thing.  
  
"You may call me the Veil. So, Malfoy, you wish for the lives of these three mortals." The Veil was not asking, but stating.  
  
"Yes, they were taken from me wh..."  
  
"Blah, blah, blah. Yes, I get the picture; you left, they were killed, and you came home to nothing."  
  
Seamus wasn't quite sure how the Veil knew these things, but was hardly ready to ask, instead he replied with, "Well, is there something you can do about it?"  
  
The Thing smiled, with it's lips of molten silver, and something lit up in It's deathly eyes. "Why yes, there is."  
  
Seamus wasn't quite sure that he entirely liked that smile, or the glint in the eyes of such a frightening god. But, if he were to get back his family for striking a bargain with said creature, he would do so. He shivered as eyes of the Veil bored into him.  
  
"Yes, yes, there is a very possible way. And it will benefit you and your family greatly," The Veil emphasized 'your family'.  
  
Malfoy eyed the Veil warily, "What is it exactly that you are planning to do?"  
  
"I can bring your family back to life, and instill into your family pure Wizarding Magick." The Veil smiled maniacally again.  
  
"Magick? But only those who are born with Magick can use it." Seamus was utterly and completely confused. Everyone knew that Muggles could not use Magick, and it caused quite a rise among the Muggles, but the Wizards wouldn't know that.  
  
"Actually, Magick was given to those who were, shall we say, elite enough to obtain it and wield it. Your line is just that powerful, and could be endlessly powerful throughout the ages. And you would have your wife and children living and well if you were to agree."  
  
Seamus gaped openly at the creature standing before him. Magick was a gift from the gods? This was something that he had never had privy to know. He only knew of a few wizarding families, but he assumed they had been that way since the beginning of Time. He pulled himself together enough to ask, "All Magickal people are this way?"  
  
"Yes, yes," The Veil said, looking bored. "So, do you accept?"  
In Seamus' opinion the Veil was far too quick in getting him to sign whatever contract it would require, and it made him suspicious. "What are the benefits for you?"  
  
"Ahhh yes, the wonderful benefits for myself. You are cunning, my friend."  
  
"So I've been told," Seamus intoned dryly. "What is in it for you?"  
  
"Oh lets see, generally speaking I get a faithful follower to follow me forever."  
  
"So you're resurrecting my family and giving us all Magick because you want a follower?" This was not entirely a bad deal.  
  
"Pretty much, yes."  
  
"So, I get my family, and I get to be a Wizard if I always follow you?"  
  
"Yes, we have been over this."  
  
"What do I have to do?"  
  
"Are you accepting my offer?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Very good," The Veil looked pleased, and a bit malicious, but if all he wanted was to make a follower out of him then that was fine, after all, his gods had forsaken him.  
  
The Veil reached his bony arms out and conjured a parchment with tiny writing into his hands. He seemed to be reading over it, and after a few moments he conjured a feather quill and handed both to Seamus. Seamus began to read it, but the writing was far too tiny for him to make out completely. It was all details he was sure that the Veil wanted for the resurrection and giving of Magick. 'It must be pretty complicated anyway,' He thought to himself.  
  
"There is nothing to write with," Seamus noted the lack of ink.  
  
"Just write and the quill will provide the ink for you."  
  
"Well, okay then." Seamus began to sign the bottom line, and felt a ripping pain in his arm, and screamed as he scrawled his name onto the line. He would have pulled his arm away, but some unknown power forced the whole signature out of him. With the signature written the parchment rolled itself up and flew into the hands of the Veil. Seamus dropped to his knees in agony as his arm throbbed with pain.  
  
The Veil cackled, "Stupid mortal. I now own your soul, and that of any who you produce. And you will produce heirs. Your family will serve Evil from now on. It's all here signed in the very Malfoy blood." The Daemon reached down and touched Malfoy's forehead and the man felt a searing pain, tenfold stronger than that in his arm in his head. The extracting of Seamus Malfoy's soul took less than a minute, but it seemed to drag into an eternity of pain.  
  
When the ordeal was finished, Malfoy fell forward, his forehead hitting the dusty ground beneath him. Breathing hard, he forced himself to raise his head and glare at the evil creature from Hades realm itself, "You said I would follow you!"  
  
"Follow, give me your soul; it's all the same in my book really. But, your family is rising now, they should be fully awake within a few minutes, and you are all endowed with Pure Magick. I would suggest you keep the potency of the Magick in your blood by breeding only with Purebloods. In fact, I believe that is a part of your Contract." The Veil smiled malignantly. Those who take the Oath beware, the Evil you will always bear. All Good in your heart is leveled, For true love never seeks out those of the Devil. Forebear to the wicked and shameless, To serve forever the evil, in the blood of Seamus..."  
  
Seamus lowered his head in shame, he had struck a bargain with the Devil himself, and his family would pay the price for eternity. What had he done? He watched as the Devil swooped off into the sky, still chanting those terrible words, "Those who take the Oath beware, the Evil you will always bear. All Good in your heart is leveled, For true love never seeks out those of the Devil. Forebear to the wicked and shameless, To serve forever the evil, in the blood of Seamus..."  
  
The pain engulfed him for a second time, and he lost himself to the Darkness. The evil twisted around his heart, squeezing and distorting it. Forever would the Malfoy line, purest of purebloods, serve the Dark and Evil.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The Evil watched from above and appreciated his work. The Devil, they called him, well, mortals always were a bit strange. Another soul claimed, forever his. He smiled gleefully as the Good approached him, trailing behind Honesty, Happiness, Kindness, and Love.  
  
"I see that you have cheated your way again," The Good ruined the surprise of it all.  
  
"Well, yes, but I win! I get the Malfoy line for all of eternity!" The Evil cackled, summoning Hatred, Anger, Blasphemy, and Sin.  
  
"Not if they figure it out," Love piped up from behind the Good.  
  
"What is she blabbering about?" The Evil felt offended, there were no loopholes in his Contract with Malfoy.  
  
"The one ancient spell that you inadvertently invoked when you said those silly words, what were they? Oh yes: 'Those who take the Oath beware, the Evil you will always bear. All Good in your heart is leveled, For true love never seeks out those of the Devil. Forebear to the wicked and shameless, To serve forever the evil, in the blood of Seamus' Silly rhyme if you ask  
  
me, but think about it a while," The Good said to him, a mocking smile appearing on It's warm face.  
  
"I don't have any idea what you're... oh..." The Evil realized the fatal mistake and cursed himself. He whispered something to Hatred and the minion made it's way to the highest levels of the castle of Fate.  
  
"... Make sure that it does not happen!" The Evil finished explaining to Cryptic Fate.  
  
"As you wish, Fate shall work against it at all costs." 


	2. The Curse of a Thousand Evils

The Malfoy Family Curse  
  
By: Scarletserpent  
  
Disclaimer: I only own Seamus Malfoy and the Evil and the Good and all those fun people, I do not own Harry Potter, or any other characters from the Harry Potter series. They belong to the brilliant J.K. Rowling.  
  
Rating: R for future slash and for a bit of stuff in the beginning here.  
  
Warnings: None really, for now. It will be H/D slash in future.  
  
Summary: 5,000 years ago Seamus Malfoy bargained with Evil for his family to live again after their horrific deaths of a strange disease. Evil grants his wish, but in return the Malfoy family must serve Evil for all of eternity... Can anything break this curse? Or anyone?  
  
A/N: I lied, I couldn't figure out any other way to make this conversion from past to present, so there is a bit more of Seamus Malfoy here. Please R&R! Thanks!  
  
Chapter 1: The Curse of a Thousand Evils  
  
Draco Malfoy had always believed in the cause of Lord Voldemort without question. Muggles were a nuisance and the world should be rid of them. After all, only Purebloods were able to perform the best of Magic. As he made his way down to the Malfoy Family Library, he fancied thoughts of joining the Dark Lord, forever powerful. A slight smile crept onto his face as he made his way to the Forbidden Section, this was his first time ever visiting it. His father had left a distinct will, stating that the day Draco turned seventeen, the spells forbidding him to enter would disintegrate.  
  
He stood at the entrance, seventeen and ready to enter the world of Dark Magic. Draco wasn't exactly sure what this meant, after all, he had been practicing the Imperius Curse since he was seven, and knew how to perform the Avada Kedavra curse perfectly by the time he entered Hogwarts. There couldn't be much more to Evil than that, could there?  
  
As he opened the door, he half expected to find Voldemort waiting there, ready to share his secrets and do terrible things. But, he stepped in to find a dusty desk with a single rolled up parchment and one small book on it. The walls were bare, no majestic tapestries covered them, and the floor was covered in a ratty green carpeting. There were holes in the dusty oak table, and it was covered in about a half an inch of dust. But the worst part about the room was the lighting, the only window was high up and shed light only on the table, the rest of the room left in darkness.  
  
He stared into the room, it was, by far, the most disgusting room in the entire house. This was the huge secret? An ugly old room, with a threadbare carpet, rotting desk, and unpainted walls? Draco was disgusted. His father would have had nothing to do with this. He would have at least had it cleaned by a house elf or something. Draco shrieked as something moved in one corner of the room. A small mouse scurried across the floor and into a hole in the wall. He huffed, reprimanding himself for jumping like that.  
  
He stepped carefully into the room, making sure the door did not close behind him. As soon as he was near the table he felt the heat emanating from it. Extending a finger towards the table, he found that it was, in fact, warm. Where was the heat coming from? He moved his finger along the table surface, tracing a line in the thick layer of dust, towards the source of the heat. It was coming from the book.  
  
Draco jumped back in alarm; the book shivered and sprang open at his touch. Creeping towards the table again, he found himself looking at the picture of a man, obviously Muggle, crying and pleading to a Daemon. The man was ragged and worn, and tear marks streaked his filthy cheeks. The Daemon was powerful and cruel, and it's eyes blood red, boring into the man, searching his soul. What was this?  
  
Suddenly, Draco felt a pull, similar to that of a Portkey, behind his navel. He felt the wind rising, from what source he did not know, and it swirled about him, taking him to a destination unknown. A voice was chanting: "Ye who this book can open, Savior of the Family shall you be. Come inside and see the plea, of your terrible family."  
  
The wind stopped abruptly and he found himself standing in a desert. He turned, and started, the man from the book was there, standing beside him. But now, he was clean, and Magical powers emanated from him like rays of light from the sun. The sunlight shone on his silvery blonde hair, making it glow. The Daemon was gone, and a magnificent house stood in It's stead.  
  
"Hello, son of my sons," The man said.  
  
Draco looked about him, and found that the man was looking directly at him. Could the man actually see him? Or hear him? "Umm." He said. 'Great Draco, just clam up like usual.' He thought to himself.  
  
"I am Seamus Malfoy, your forebear from years ago. I have chosen you, the thousandth generation of Malfoys, strongest of us all, for this challenge." Seamus walked towards him, his robes swishing sbout his ankles as he walked across the desert sands to reach Draco.  
  
He was his ancestor? Oh gods, had he traveled back in time. He felt nearly sick at the thought, but managed a weak, "Hello."  
  
"Ah, I see, you were not prepared to come here. Did you not read the letter upon the desk?" Seamus looked concerned.  
  
"Letter?" Draco had no idea what he was talking about, until he remembered the ancient looking parchment on the desk. "Oh, the parchment. no."  
  
"No? Oh my, this is not good. How did you know what to do to travel back to this time then?" Seamus looked genuinely worried by now, and was pacing back and forth.  
  
"I just touched the book and it opened, and I saw you and a Daemon and touched the page. And here I am." Draco was feeling more than sick now, in fact, the queasiness in his stomach was giving way to a storm.  
  
"Well then, I suppose that means you are the one. Only the one could open the book by simply touching it. That settles that." The older man looked relieved at this. "So, then, what is your name?"  
  
One? The one what? "Draco Malfoy. And if you don't mind, the one what?"  
  
"Ahh, Draco, the Dragon of Malfoys. Yes, that is a suitable name. You are the one who will know the true past of the Malfoys, back to myself." The man looked uncomfortable, almost ashamed. Malfoys were never ashamed.  
  
"Is that some big secret? I mean, we are an ancient Wizarding family, that is all we really need to know, isn't it?" Draco was confused, this was a well known fact.  
  
"No, I am afraid that you are incorrect, my son." Seamus lowered his head and spoke the words of the evil Daemon, " 'He who takes the Oath beware.'" You see? We are a cursed family. Always to serve the Dark and Evil, always cursed." A solitary tear tracked down Seamus' cheek, the first tear he had cried since that fateful day.  
  
"Cursed? What foolishness is this? The Malfoys have always served the Dark because we believe in the cause. What trickery is this?" Draco was so offended by this that he actually turned to leave the older man behind.  
  
"I am sorry, my son of sons." Seamus had dropped to his knees, begging his kin to believe. "That I started this foolishness. The Malfoys were respected before I sold my soul to the Devil, and the soul of all those who bear the Malfoy blood. All for the lives of my wife and children and Magick; I am a selfish man."  
  
Draco stopped in his tracks. Did he say, for Magic? He whirled on Seamus, "You DARE offend my family honor? We are an ancient Pureblood family, born with the Magic since the beginning of time!"  
  
"No, my son. Magick was given to our family when I made a bargain with the Devil for the lives of my wife and children, killed by Evil itself. You must break the curse. The Oath, my son, the Oath holds the key. 'Those who take the Oath bewa.'"  
  
"I will hear none of your foolish Oath. The Malfoy family was always, and always will be a Wizarding family. If you were a Muggle, then you are no ancestor of mine."  
  
"Is this how far the pride of the curse shall go? Even into the last place Malfoy's are free of Evil and It's terrible followers? Oh what have I created, my son?" These words were spoken with such emotion that the man immediately began to cry again, and his magic swelled about him.  
  
"I have had enough of your silly curse, it is nothing. I wish to leave." Draco said haughtily; who did this man think he was? There was no Seamus Malfoy.  
  
The man rose to his feet, looking down at Draco sadly, and spoke the words, "So you will not believe me? Very well, but keep forever the words branded on your heart, never to forget!"  
  
Suddenly the incantation was repeating itself in Draco's head, and he felt a pain in his chest. He dropped to his knees with the feeling, and squeezed his eyes shut. The words repeated themselves over and over again, until the phrase was, indeed engraevd into his mind. The pain stopped abruptly, and he looked up at the man, his eyes glazed with the after- effects of the pain.  
  
"I am sorry, son of my sons, for what I have done to our family. Someday you will find it is true, and you will break our curse, before it is too late. You are the final Malfoy with the power to end it. Defeat it, and our family will be free. Break the curse of a thousand Evils." The man looked down at him, pitying the boy that kneeled at his feet, his features etched in pain. Seamus raised his hands and said the words, "So mote it be!" And Draco found himself being pulled backwards, into a cyclone of blackness. The last thing he saw was the terrified features of Seamus Malfoy as he was sucked into the cyclone.  
  
Seamus Malfoy buried his face in his hands. This was not supposed to have happened, and he knew what it was. Evil had found him, at last, in his final sanctuary. The boy would not remember the encounter, the Malfoy family was eternally damned.  
  
Draco awoke in his bed, coming back to consciousness gradually. Something had happened, something big, but what was it? He couldn't remember where he had been that day. He searched his mind a hundred times over for some clue, some hint, to where he had been. As he was about to give up, he recalled a voice chanting, "Those who take the Oath beware. Beware the curse of a thousand Evils." Where had that come from? Who was Seamus? Draco finally gave up, and settled into his bed, to fall into another deep sleep, for tomorrow he would be returning to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  
  
"Damn you Seamus Malfoy!" The Evil was positively livid. The man had somehow created a barrier, and then a transporting device to let Draco know of the Curse. Damn him! It had only just been caught in time. Fate had finally caught up with Seamus' trick.  
  
"Now, now Evil, you know the Curse will break eventually. Even Fate cannot hold back the force of." The Good began.  
  
"Shut UP!" The Evil interrupted. "My Magick will not fail!"  
  
"Even Magick cannot hold back the forces of."  
  
"I SAID SHUT UP!" The Evil lost It's temper and sent a binding spell at the Good.  
  
The Good deflected it easily, sending the Evil a withering look, "Did you really think that would work? Honestly, your Magick is getting extremely weak these days, as are your plans."  
  
"Gah! What do you know? You just sit there all day, creating boring Good plans with your little good people!" The Evil spat out the word good like a curse.  
  
"Yes, my little good people. But, they're infinitely better than your disgusting evil cronies!" The Good lost it's temper, the Evil was not to insult the good people.  
  
"Oh, right, Harry Potter is so much better than Draco Malfoy! Malfoy's powers far surpass those of Potter! I believe we established this when Riddle defeated the other Potter." The Evil felt it had made a good point, and smirked with his molten silver lips.  
  
"You cheated to get me killed, Evil!" James Potter came out from behind the Good.  
  
"Cheat, shmeat! I won, and that's what counts, Potter! So get back there behind your mistress and."  
  
The wicked statement was cut short by a bolt of white lightning landing upon the Evil's head. "No one insults my followers!" The Good spat at the melting Evil. Too bad he would just come back to life in an hour. 'Well, one more hour to create plots without him. At least Seamus' remembering hex stayed intact on the Malfoy's heart. Those words are meaningless to him now, but,' The Good walked over the melted silver puddle and smirked at it. 'We'll see what he can make of them once I speak to High Fate about this.' 


	3. Cursed?

The Malfoy Family Curse

By: Scarletserpent

Disclaimer: I only own Seamus Malfoy and the Evil and the Good and all those fun people, I do not own Harry Potter, or any other characters from the Harry Potter series. They belong to the brilliant J.K. Rowling.

Rating: R for future slash and a little bit of language... nothing serious here. 

Warnings: None really, except mind that there is talk of gods and the Devil, and resurrection in the Prologue here.

Summary: 5,000 years ago Seamus Malfoy bargained with Evil for his family to live again after their horrific deaths of a strange disease. Evil grants his wish, but in return the Malfoy family must serve Evil for all of eternity... Can anything break this curse? Or anyone?

A/N: Yay! Back to the future! (Which was a great movie, in case you didn't know!) Yes, well, I will be trying to update weekly, or more if possible. And, here are my reviewer thank-yous!

Midnightblues: Thank you very much! I was aiming for being original, and I am glad that I succeeded! I'm glad you think my story is well written. I hope you enjoy the rest!

MySlytherinMind: Lol, I have no idea where the ideas come from. If I did, I would probably live there 24/7. I'm glad you like it!

Sak: I'm glad you think that it is an interesting place to begin a story. I hate boring stories! So, the fact that you think it's interesting is awesome! Lol, we will see about Good and Evil. I rather like Evil myself... But then again, I created him.

Beatrix Malfoy Delacour: Thank you so much for reviewing! I fully intend to continue! Enjoy!

To everyone else: Enjoy! And please R&R!! Onto the story!

Chapter 2: The Curse

Harry Potter was horribly claustrophobic, he supposed this was a result of living in a tiny broom closet for the first eleven years of his life. But, perhaps not. At the moment, he was, yet again, curled up in a tiny ball on a too small bed, in the broom closet under the stairs. Sweat poured from his brow as he muttered comforting words to himself. The nightmares had increased significantly over the summer, and this time his imprisonment in the cupboard was a direct result of them. He had lied so many times to Snape and Professor Dumbledore about using his Legilimency skills. To be honest, he felt wrong when he blocked out the screaming and pain that Voldemort created; he felt that he deserved it.

He had awoken, screaming, sweating, and crying out just an hour before. Uncle Vernon, his guardian until he was eighteen, had come into his small bedroom, his face purple with rage, and had dragged Harry out of bed by his wild, tangled mess of hair. Harry had never liked his uncle, but he had never considered himself to 'hate' the older man, until he had begun to throw Harry back into the closet when he woke up to a nightmare. Uncle Vernon had hauled Harry downstairs and shoved him into the closet, muttering, 'Screaming bloody murder in the middle of the night,' 'Seventeen bloody years old my arse,' and other such hardly discernable things. 

Usually Harry awoke from nightmares of Sirius' death two years ago, and Voldemort's attacks-to-be. This evening his nightmare had been quite a bit different, and he didn't know exactly why he had been screaming. After all, it was just Malfoy. Yes, he had dreamed of Malfoy, being pulled into a deep, black abyss. And before that there had been a man, who looked remarkably like Malfoy himself, saying those terrible words. The words... how those words burned into him. He could only remember snatches of the dream, but those words would stay with him forever. 

Harry shivered, pulling the threadbare blanket on what was once his bed about him tightly. Those words had been so Dark and so terrible. 'Just a dream, just a dream, just a dream...' Harry repeated in his head. But, he knew that this wasn't true; nothing was ever 'just a dream' with him. He was fucking Harry Potter, the Boy Who Fucking Lived. Harry scowled to himself at the thought, he hated being Harry Potter. Why couldn't he be just Harry? He wondered what was happening with Malfoy right now. That black siphon had looked so terribly real, and it reminded him of how he had last seen Sirius. 

Harry looked around himself, unable to make out anything on the walls or ceiling. He knew very well that they were blank, and that there was a crack right above where his head was, but couldn't see them. His glasses lay upstairs in his room. If there was anything worse than being trapped in a small space after a nightmare about someone you hate, then it was being stuck there without your sight. Harry squeezed his eyes shut, willing the confusion and dizziness away.

And finally, let go of his legs, stretching them away from his chest, and lay down on the too small bed, forcing himself to replace the thoughts of Malfoy and Death with those of meeting his friends at Diagon Alley next week. And with this, he willed himself to sleep.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Two Weeks Later… At Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Harry had settled quite nicely into his home at Hogwarts, as he had every year since he was eleven. It was hard for him to fathom that this was his seventh, and final, year. The nightmares had not ceased since that night two weeks ago. Voldemort had managed beyond his normal feelings, to even stronger, more potent ones, and he killed so many in that short time. After his first night back at Hogwarts, Harry had learned to put a Silencing Charm around his bed. Ron had woken him, concerned, after having been awoken by Harry's pleading screams. He didn't know how, but somehow Harry had managed to lie his way out of it.

The first day back Harry had been relieved to see Malfoy on the train, just as surly and cruel as usual, if not more so. Harry supposed that it must have been strange to be home for the second summer without his father. He had even tried to be nice to the blonde boy, but to no avail. Malfoy had been more cruel than he had in all their years at Hogwarts. Harry cringed a bit at the memory, and decided that it was time to get up, even though it was long before he had to go to breakfast. 

The mornings had gone like this the whole summer; he rarely got any more than five hours of sleep. While in the Dursley's house he had been cramped in his cupboard for hours, he could escape from the room in the mornings at Hogwarts. He took these early morning opportunities to get outside, and walk around the lake. Harry found these walks to be the best part of his day, quiet and reflective. 

This morning he decided to head to the kitchens to get a bit of toast before he left for the lake. He grabbed his Invisibility Cloak and silently thanked his dead father for the convenience. Shaking himself slightly, he threw the cloak over himself and proceeded to the portrait of the fruit. Being quite deep in thoughts of his father, he almost missed the figure walking towards him, muttering under it's breath. He didn't miss the other person, however, he did manage to run straight into them.

"Wha?!" The other boy fell over, Harry landing squarely on top of him. The boy stirred a bit, turning his head, and it was at this point Harry realized that it was none other than Draco Malfoy.

"Shit," He whispered under his breath.

"What the hell?" Malfoy seemed to be coming to. 

Harry rolled off of the bewildered boy, and opened his mouth to make up some flimsy excuse, when he noticed the wild look on Malfoy's face. 'What is wrong with him?' Harry wondered to himself. He seemed to be looking for something, his eyes searching frantically around the corridor. Harry was utterly confused, until he recalled that he had his invisibility cloak on. With this thought, he stood quietly, and moved to the opposite side of the corridor, praying that Malfoy would just think he had tripped.

"Hello?" Malfoy actually sounded… scared? Malfoy was never scared. This was something new. Harry gaped at the figure, now crouched in a protective position on the floor. 

Harry wanted to reach out to him, reassure him that it was not some evil creature, but just clumsy Potter. Wait... since when did he care what Malfoy felt? If the roles had been reversed Malfoy would be snickering under the Cloak, running off to tell his little cronies. Harry could just imagine the sickening tone in his voice, 'Poor little Potter, nearly pissed himself he was so scared!' Yes, that was exactly the thing Malfoy would do. So then, why did he care? 

He sighed to himself, and Malfoy's head whipped around to face him. "I know that someone is there. Show yourself or I will start throwing hexes." Malfoy leveled his wand right where Harry's left arm was. 

Harry could have moved away from the wandpoint easily, and escaped back to his dormitory without Malfoy having been any the wiser, but, after all, he was Harry Potter. He lowered the hood of the Cloak. Malfoy gaped at him. 'Well,' Harry mused. 'It must be a bit odd to just see a floating head.' And with that, he took the rest of the cloak off of himself. 

"P-Potter?!" Malfoy spat out, looking completely dumfounded.

Harry wondered whether this was his cue to leave, but found himself unable to move. 

"What… Why… Huh?" Harry had never seen Malfoy so inarticulate, and if it had been any other time, he would have laughed.

"Is there something you wanted to say, Malfoy?"

Harry could see Malfoy bristle at this, "What in bloody hell are you doing?!" 

"Well, I don't see why that is any of your business." 

"You nearly gave me a heart attack Potter! I think that makes it my business!" 

By now, Harry was regretting his decision to reveal himself to Malfoy, he should have known that the boy would take it badly. After all, Malfoy reacted badly to everything that Harry did these days. He remembered the last time they had fought, the day before. Harry had been walking down the corridor, and Malfoy had just picked a fight. It was as if he was trying to prove something. Prove something, some small bell was ringing in Harry's head. The words. 

He didn't even realize he was doing it, but he said quite clearly, in a deeper voice than his own, "Those who take the Oath beware, the Evil you will always bear. All Good in your heart is leveled, For true love never seeks out those of the Devil. Forebear to the wicked and shameless, To serve forever the evil, in the blood of Seamus..." 

For a moment, Malfoy stood, rooted to the spot, his eyes widened in fear. He knew those words, Harry could feel it. Without warning, Malfoy turned on his heel, and ran. Harry watched him as he disappeared around the corner. What was that all about? Honestly, he hadn't even realized he was saying the words until he had said them. And why in hell had Malfoy run away like that? 

Harry shook his head, and decided to just let it drop for now. He continued out to the lake, but found his thoughts wandering back to the strange words. What was the Oath? Who was Seamus? And what did Malfoy have to do with all of this nonsense? Obviously the words had scared the shit out of him. He had never seen Malfoy look so frightened in his entire life. In fact, he hadn't seen Malfoy look frightened for a long time. The other boy had hardened to become another Lucius Malfoy it seemed. 

Deciding that peace would not come until he found out what was going on, he headed back to the school. He wasn't going to go research it like his life depended on it, as Hermione might have. No, Harry had a different, more direct, idea. He had always been on the rash side, not really considering what he was doing until he was doing it. Hermione had always told him that it was a miracle he hadn't been killed yet. But, as he hadn't been killed, he was always spontaneous, and this was why he was on his way back to his dormitory to get the Maurader's Map. 

Having found the map, he left the dormitory, and headed down to outside the portrait again. "I solemnly swear I am up to no good," Harry said to the map. The whole of the Hogwarts grounds were shown, and after having searched the map for a while he found himself bewildered. Malfoy's dot was nowhere near the Slytherin dungeons, it said that Malfoy was right behind him. 

"Useless piece of..." Harry was interrupted by a familiar drawl coming from behind him.

"Damn it, where is that bugger? This is where the Gryffindor dormitories are, isn't it?"

Harry froze, swearing to himself that he would never not believe the map again. He turned around slowly, and found Malfoy looking at the empty portrait of the Fat Lady; she had left to visit Violet after Harry had exited moments before. Harry smirked to himself, so Malfoy was looking for him, eh? He had been the one to run away in the first place. Just as he was about to reveal himself, Malfoy slumped his shoulders and sank to the ground.

"How perfectly miserable," Malfoy began, leaning against the wall. "That Gryffindor prat is not here. Even if he were, what would I say? 'Oh, hello Potter. Where did you hear that ancient curse?' What utter cosh." The boy looked completely defeated.

Harry blanched, curse? Wait a minute... the dream... those words were a curse... a curse on the family. Oh. Gods. No. That was a curse? What the hell? Harry decided this was a good time to reveal himself, and pulled the cloak off himself. Malfoy didn't notice, as his head was in his hands. He was still mumbling things about curses and stupid Gryffindors.

"Errr... Malfoy?" Harry began, inching towards the other boy.

Malfoy squeaked and jumped about three feet into the air, his wand out in a flash. He looked down at Harry, who was trying valiantly not to smile. 

Harry got to his feet and said, "About that curse..."

Malfoy looked pissed, no he looked frighteningly livid. "Don't. Ever. Sneak. Up. On. Me. EVER. AGAIN!" He half shrieked.

"Uhh... right. No invisibility cloak next time. Gotcha."

Malfoy stared at him for the second time that night. Something seemed to register in his mind, and he said, "Were you spying on me?"

"Not exactly. It's more like I just keep running into you completely by accident. Well, I was looking for you, but I didn't intend to find you here... and I thought the Map was wrong and... oh hell, whatever." Harry was just confusing himself. Maybe he should be getting some more sleep.

"Map? Wait, no I don't want to know right now," Malfoy said, as Harry opened his mouth to speak. "The curse. You said the damned curse."

"Curse?" Harry smacked himself mentally, right, the curse. "Oh yeah, the Oath thing."

"What was that all about anyway?" They both said at the same time. Both lowered their heads, completely embarrassed. 

Malfoy spoke first, "Okay, where did you hear that?"

"Umm..." Harry wasn't exactly sure he wanted to reveal that he dreamt it, or that he had been dreaming about Malfoy, of all people.

"Well...?" Malfoy tapped his foot impatiently.

"You see... I... er... well..." Harry stuttered. Why was this so difficult?

"Just spit it out Potter!"

"I had a dream the other night. You were, well, you were talking to some guy that looked a hell of a lot like you..."

Malfoy interrupted, "Dreaming of me, were you?" He smirked evilly. "Well, I suppose I am so very irresistable."

"It was not like that!" Harry blushed. "Do you want me to tell you or not?" At a reluctant nod from Malfoy he continued, "You and the guy were talking, and I don't know what you were saying. You were in some desert kind of place, I don't really know where. Anyway, you were talking, and I have no idea what you were saying. But, I heard him say those words... that... curse?" He trailed off a bit, as he watched Malfoy become increasingly pale.

"You heard a man, that looked like me, say the curse?" Malfoy asked in a deadly whisper.

"Well, yes." Harry was the frightened one now. He did not like the look on Malfoy's face one bit. What was going on?!

Malfoy sank to the ground again, burying his face in his hands. Harry sat down next to him, and reached out to pat his back. But, before he could, Malfoy began to speak, and he snatched his hand back, feeling a bit silly. "It was real? It can't be real. It can't be real."

"Umm... pardon me for asking... but, what exactly isn't real?" Harry was becoming more confused.

Malfoy snapped his head up, looking at Harry directly, "I don't know!! That's the thing... I just remember the desert, and the curse, like burning fire, and..." He looked lost, and turned his head down again. "I can't remember the rest."

"Well, if you don't remember it, then how do you know it's a curse?"

Malfoy looked at him ruefully, "Potter, those words are Evil. An ancient kind of Magick. I researched it in the library. They are bound to my soul apparently."

"Wait a minute, did you say the words... burned?" Harry began to shiver slightly.

"Yes Potter, burned. Bet you didn't know that words could burn. Well, they can."

"No... that wasn't it." Harry said, looking pointedly down at his toes. "Did it feel kind of like fire all over your body? Kind of centered around your heart?"

Malfoy was staring at him again, he could feel it, but refused to look up. "Yes Potter, that is exactly how it felt. How did you know that?"

Crap. Feeling what someone else was feeling could not be a good thing. "Umm... yeah. You see, when the guy that looked like you said the words, it felt like that."

"You felt it too?" Malfoy asked incredulously. 

"Yes," Harry replied, looking up at the other boy. "Is that bad?"

"Is it bad?! Yes it is bad! They're bound to you too! Oh this is just great!" Malfoy sounded like he was going to cry.

"What exactly does being bound to words have to do with anything?" Harry tried to take Malfoy's mind off of whatever was making him so upset. The thought of Malfoy crying was a little bit too much.

"When you are bound to a curse, it becomes your duty to find out what the curse means. Don't ask me why, it's ancient stuff."

"Okay..."

"I don't know what any of this has to do with you though! There was nothing about it binding to another person!" Malfoy nearly wailed. 

At the loudness of Malfoy's voice Harry realized that everyone would be up soon. "Look, Malfoy, how about we talk about all of this later?"

Malfoy looked around, seeing the light pouring in from the windows of the castle. "Right, meet me in the Charms room, midnight."

"Why do you get to choose?" Harry asked indignantly.

"Because, Potter, I am a Malfoy, and I do not take orders." Malfoy replied haughtily, and turned on his heel, leaving Harry to watch him walk off for the second time that morning.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

"Well then, at least the Chosen are speaking to each-other now." The Good commented, after watching these events. "Now, how to keep Evil from ruining everything..."

"How to keep me from what now?!" The Evil had snuck up behind her, still incapable of doing anything until the day before.

"Ahh yes, there you are." The Good cursed it's luck.

"Ahh yes, here I am. What is going on? You are not messing with my plans, are you?" The Evil took a threatening step towards the Good.

"No," The Good said truthfully. In all honesty it was the Evil that was messing with Fate's plans. 

The Evil eyed the Good suspiciously, "Right." The Evil stalked off, still miffed about the whole cursing thing from earlier. It was time to have a talk with Fate again.


	4. The Half Year Deadline

The Malfoy Family Curse

By: Scarletserpent

Disclaimer: I only own Seamus Malfoy and the Evil and the Good and all those fun people, I do not own Harry Potter, or any other characters from the Harry Potter series. They belong to the brilliant J.K. Rowling.

Rating: R for future slash and a little bit of language... nothing serious here. 

Warnings: None for this chapter.

Summary: 5,000 years ago Seamus Malfoy bargained with Evil for his family to live again after their horrific deaths of a strange disease. Evil grants his wish, but in return the Malfoy family must serve Evil for all of eternity... Can anything break this curse? Or anyone?

A/N: Yay! I was so happy after I got 4 whole reviews for my last chapter, I decided to update as soon as I could. Thank you to all who reviewed!! I love you all! And, here are my reviewer thank-yous!

soph5232- Thank you very much for reviewing. I'm glad you think that I have an original plot. About Good and Evil, they are supposed to be a bit immature. They're deities, but they are just like kids playing with fire, you know? Thank you for pointing that out! 

Pinkmoonbunny2002- Lol, I'm glad you said that actually. I was going to ask people what they thought would break the Curse. You might be on the right track, but who knows? I guess you'll just have to read on to find out! ;-)

hersheyhugs- Thank you sooo much for reviewing!! I am so glad that you like my story, it means a lot to me! Yes, Draco is such a snob, but isn't he always? He's the Draco we all know and love! And of course naive Harry! I plan on continuing as long as my muse sticks with me. Thanks again!

TiGrrrrDYR- Thank you so much for reviewing! I'm glad you like the Good and Evil. They are my favorite characters by far. Thank you!! :-D

To everyone else! Please read and review! :-)

Chapter 4- The Half-Year Deadline

Draco was not quite sure why he had done what he had earlier that day. Potter and he were arch rivals, and arch rivals did not have pleasant conversations. Okay, so that hadn't been exactly pleasant, but it was the closest he and Potter had ever come to being decent to one another. He shook himself, what was he thinking? He had even gone looking for Potter. Shuddering, he made his way down to the Charms room. Yes, although he thought it was a bad idea, he figured it was best to go and figure the whole Curse thing. 

'What did I do to deserve this?' Malfoy whined to himself. 'Stupid words being bound to my soul, and now Potter's soul… What is this?'

He walked into the room, making sure that it was empty. Then he recalled Potter's little toy; the invisibility cloak. Great, now Potter could watch him looking around like a frightened child. This was turning out to be such a great day. 'Funny,' he thought. 'I even sound sarcastic when I think¼'

Draco lit the room with wand light, and called out softly, "Potter? Potter are you in here?"

When no one replied Draco sat himself down in one of the chairs in the corner of the room. He was a bit early anyway, he supposed. This gave him more time to think about what to say to Potter when he arrived full of questions. What was there to say? Yes, they both had a Curse bound to their souls, and now they had to figure out what it meant. Draco sighed, he hadn't mentioned the worst part either. If they didn't find out what was going on within a half-year of the binding, there would be serious consequences. 

'There should really be a book on this,' Draco mused to himself. 'How to Inform Your Arch Rival of Their Impending Doom.'

Draco half-jumped out of his seat when he heard a noise coming from the corridor. There was a loud crash, and the sound of running, and the door opened, revealing a red-faced Harry Potter. Potter looked around the room, obviously hoping Draco wasn't there to see his clumsy entrance, and blushed a brighter red when he spotted the blonde boy in the corner.

"Nice Potter," Draco sneered. "Do you want to get us caught?"

"Sorry," Harry said sheepishly, as he closed the door softly behind him. "I'm not used to going about the school without my invisibility cloak. I was just a bit¼ jumpy."

"A bit jumpy? You've probably woken up half the school," Draco frowned. "And why didn't you use the cloak anyway?"

"You said no more using the cloak, so I didn't," Harry looked at him earnestly.

Draco thought he was going to be sick. "Potter, I meant no sneaking around me with that thing. By all means, use the cloak for sneaking around to meet me. Bloody stupid Gryffindors."

"Sorry," Potter said, looking around the room. "So, what do I need to know about the Curse?"

"What?" Draco was momentarily confused. "Oh, right, the binding. Er¼ you know most of the facts already. The Curse was bound to both of us about a month ago. I have no idea why, and you had a dream. What was the dream about again?"

"Umm¼" Potter looked flustered. As Draco watched him closely, he saw the faint blush creeping up his cheek. "You see¼" Potter tried again, but to no avail.

"Just spit it out Potter, it can't be that bad," Draco was getting a bit annoyed with the other boy. Just what had he dreamed about anyway that was so terribly hard to say?

"¼" Potter was blushing fully now. He had never been one to be unforthcoming about a dream, why start now?

Sudden realization dawned upon Draco, "You dreamed about me? Didn't you?"

"Mmph," Potter mumbled.

"I shall take that as an affirmation. Did you have a fantasy about me? Poor Potter soak the sheets?" Draco teased.

Potter turned, if possible, even brighter red, bordering on purple, and exclaimed loudly, "I did not!"

"Jeez Potter, not so loud!" Draco whispered, glancing quickly at the doorway.

"Fine!" The other boy whispered hotly. "Look, the dream was about you and some guy that looked like you. He was talking, and all I heard was the Curse. Okay?"

"Hmm¼ So he looked like me, you say?" Draco asked, completely dropping the wet dream idea. "Was it my father?"

"No, the guy looked more like you than your father. He looked like your older twin or something," Potter shook his head. "I have no idea who it is."

"I don't either. Nobody in my family resembles me as closely as my father." Draco was baffled. "Was that all of the dream?"

There came that creeping red blush again. "Not exactly¼"

"What else was there?" Draco asked impatiently. He was getting a bit sick of this shy thing.

"You got sucked into this big black thing, and I thought you died," Potter said quickly.

Draco wasn't quite sure what was so embarrassing about that, "Is that it? That is what was so hard to tell me?!"

Potter looked indignant, "No!" He clapped his hand over his mouth. Obviously there was more to this story than he was telling.

"Really now?" Draco was interested in what Potter was hiding, not to mention making the messy-haired boy flustered like that was always a plus.

"Look, it isn't important."

"I want to know."

"No!"

"Yes, actually I believe that I do."

"Look Malfoy, I don't know what you think it was, but I can assure you that it is nothing like that!"

"I didn't say it was 'like' anything. And if it isn't anything bad, then why don't you just tell me?"

"Because!"

"Good reasoning there Potter, for a first year."

"Gah! I don't know why I am arguing this with you anyway! It doesn't matter."

"Doesn't it? What if it has some significance? Don't you think that we should get this over with before..." Draco stopped short. Oh great, he had almost told his own little secret about the six month thing early.

"Before what, Malfoy?" Potter looked interested now. 

"Oh honestly, if we're going to have to do it this way..." Draco rolled his eyes before continuing with a good impression of a young child, "I'll tell you if you tell me!"

Potter laughed. 

'Potter just laughed at something I said,' Draco thought to himself. 'That is a first.' He shook his head, and said, "So, is it a deal?"

"Okay then," Potter replied, still snickering. "Who goes first?"

"We are not going to go that far, you go first."

"Why me?"

"Because yours might be funny. Mine is not even remotely funny, Potter," Draco told him, completely honestly.

"Oh. Okay, well when I had this dream, well nightmare I guess, firstly I was dreaming about you, which is weird. But, when you got sucked into the black thing I thought you had died, and..." He cleared his throat a few times. "I woke up screaming. I was really frightened Malfoy, okay? I didn't want another person to die like that..."

Wow, that was definitely unexpected. Did Potter actually care? He had woken up screaming because he thought Draco had died. He didn't want Draco dead? It was almost too much to process. Draco looked at the other boy, and saw nothing but total honesty in his eyes. But, if Potter cared... "I had no idea you cared," he said dryly.

"Neither did I..." Potter mumbled, looking ashamed.

'He looks cute like that,' Draco mused to himself. Three, two, one... 'CUTE?! No... I didn't just think that! Oh fuck, I cannot possibly find him attractive. It must be the binding thing. Yes, that must be it...'

"Look, Potter, I think the binding spell might have done some funny things to our heads. You must have been bound to me or something as well. I'll have to research it soon. Very soon."

"As much as I would like to be rid of this Curse thing, I have to ask: what is up with the rush?" 

"Oh, right, my half of the bargain," Draco looked warily at the other boy. Potter was looking at him with anticipation. "The binding spell... There is a bit more to it. You see... once we are bound to it, there are certain... requirements... that must be met. Like, we both have to know how to fix it, and then undo the Curse together. But, that is a given," he paused for a moment. "Look... Potter we have to get this Curse unbound within a half-year, okay?"

"From now?" Potter asked, not looking worried. 

"No, from when it was bound to us... a month ago." 

Potter still didn't really look all that concerned, "So?"

"Potter... do you know what happens when you don't unbind yourself from something within the allotted time?" Draco asked slowly.

"No, what?"

That explained a bit. "You die from the Curse. It will overtake your body and soul. And if this is one of those really powerful Curses, every month it will get harder to overcome."

Potter paled, "Die?"

"Yes, die."

They sat in silence, both thinking their own thoughts. They unconsciously drew towards each other as they became lost in thought. Draco found himself wondering what Potter was thinking. Did he realize the full power of the Curse now? No, most likely not. Potter had always been a bit dense though. Draco prayed to whatever gods were out there that this was not a powerful ancient Curse. It was ancient, he was sure of that, but he didn't know if it would become more difficult to overcome. In his research he had read of a few cases of these such Curses... and the results had not been pretty. 

Finally, he broke the silence, "Potter?"

"Yes, Malfoy?" Potter's face was still drawn and pale. 

"Are you... okay?" His brows creased, as he watched Potter breathing in shallowly, looking more and more pale.

"What do you think Malfoy?! You've just informed me that I am going to DIE in less than half a year!" he sounded crazed. "So, no Malfoy, I am NOT okay!" And with this, he fell forward.

Draco caught him just before he hit the ground. "Stage one of a powerful Curse," he recited from memory. "Faintness and mood swings." 

He lowered Potter to the ground slowly, checking for a pulse. Surely enough, the boy had just fainted randomly. From his knowledge of Potter, he was not really that easily put down. It had to be the doing of the Curse. Draco shook his head, and ran his hand through his silvery blonde hair. What was he going to do? Obviously he and Potter were not going to be able to do this alone. 

"Potter?" He shook the raven haired boy. Then more loudly, "Potter!"

Suddenly, the other boy opened his eyes, and they were dazzling emerald green. Greener than any eyes he had ever seen. Draco thought they were beautiful. He wanted to get closer to them, to see what was beyond them. Was Harry this beautiful inside? At this thought, he dropped the other boy abruptly. Harry?! Oh shit. This binding thing was bad. It was very bad. 

Potter squeezed his eyes shut in pain when his head hit the cold, hard floor of the classroom. He sat up slowly, touching the back of his head gingerly, "What was that for Malfoy!?" 

"Nothing," Draco felt his carefully erected barriers from emotion resume their positions. "I have to go now."

"Umm... okay," Har- Potter! looked confused.

"Goodbye," Draco said as he exited the room.

What was going on!? He had to get to the library to research this. There had to be some reaction caused by the binding or something. He had certainly never thought those things before! He shook his head, trying to rid himself of the thoughts that plagued him. It could wait for tomorrow. So, Draco Malfoy, servant of Evil, went back to the cold dungeons, away from the Curse and the binding.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Evil watched from above, as the Curse failed to defeat the binding. At least it had kicked in at the end there. The binding was powerful Magick, and it was fighting it's own ancient Curse brilliantly. Evil had been in bad spirits ever since this had been discovered. But, there was more Magick to be had before this was done, and there was a nagging that said the binding was not fully Seamus Malfoy's doing.

"Good!" Evil called, completely in a huff.

The Good glided towards the Evil calmly and serenely as usual. "Yes?"

"You have been interfering again!" Evil accused, pointing a bony finger at the Good.

"I have no idea what you could possibly be talking about," said the Good, looking completely innocent, it's eyes transfixed on a particularly interesting cloud form.

"Yes you do! You gave Seamus Malfoy the binding powers! Don't lie to me…" The Good had never been good at lying.

"Oh alright, so I gave Seamus a bit more power. He needed it to overcome that ancient Curse of yours. By the way, the binding will defeat that ancient thing," Good said smugly.

"Perhaps," The Evil replied deviously. 

The Good did not like that look. "What do you have up your sleeve Evil?"

"A spider or two," Evil said, shaking the arm of his robe. Two black spiders fell out and scurried away.

The Good pulled a face, "Very nice trick."

"I thought so."

"You would"

"Well, yes, I suppose so. I must be going now. I have an appointment with Fate," The Evil said, trying to sound lofty like Good did.

"Anything you say," The Good replied, smirking. "Oh, and by the way, don't ever try to sound like me again."


	5. To Kiss a Malfoy

The Malfoy Family Curse

By: Scarletserpent

Disclaimer: I only own Seamus Malfoy and the Evil and the Good and all those fun people, I do not own Harry Potter, or any other characters from the Harry Potter series. They belong to the brilliant J.K. Rowling.

Rating: R for slash and a bit of language. 

Warnings: Mmmkay then… Right here we have a teensy bit of m/m, nothing serious at all. 

Summary: 5,000 years ago Seamus Malfoy bargained with Evil for his family to live again after their horrific deaths of a strange disease. Evil grants his wish, but in return the Malfoy family must serve Evil for all of eternity... Can anything break this curse? Or anyone? 

A/N: Ahh! Sorry about the wait, my muses left me. *tear* But now, I think I have finally decided where this is going to go. I hope you all like this chappie! Oh, and here are the thank-yous of course!!

TiGrrrrDYR- Thanks, I liked the last chapter, but I like this one more. Tell me what you think please! I love Good and Evil, they're kind of like pets. Haha. Thanks! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

MakFelton- I'm glad you like the story, it should be getting more interesting from here on in. I'm really glad you think that Good and Evil are funny, I fully intend for them to be that way. After all, what fun would it be to have deities that were serious about taking over the world? Hope you like this chapter! Thanks bunches for reviewing!

Soph5232- Thank you very much for reviewing! I love having Draco in denial and Harry must be naïve, or he just couldn't be our Harry, could he? Lol. I hope you like this chapter! Thanks again!

Diva- Thanks! I'm glad you like the story. :-) Hope you enjoy this chapter!

Thank you to all! And, I must say for the record, that I am glad for the strong reaction I am getting for Good and Evil. Thanks all! And onto the story...

Chapter 5- To Kiss a Malfoy

Oh. Shit. These words raced through the head of one Draco Malfoy as he read the same line repeatedly, adamantly refusing to believe what he was reading. He had not researched for hours on end to find this. There was no way in hell, no fucking way in hell, that Draco and... Potter had bonded because of that. The book had to be wrong, because there was no feeling, other than hatred, between himself and the Golden Boy of Hogwarts. He pinched himself lightly, just to make sure he was awake. He yelped, causing the Madame Pince to shoot him a glare. He blushed faintly, and returned back to his book. The words were still there, clear as day:

When bound to a Curse, the bound alone must face the challenge of discovering the meaning of the Curse. This is, however, different when two or more are bound to the Curse together. There have only been two such occurences known to the Wizarding world at this time. The only way for two to be bound by the same Curse, is if they already share a bond. The only bond that will pass the Curse on to another is True Love. 

That was where Draco stopped reading. His heart was pounding in his chest as he scanned through the rest of the chapter, looking for a loophole. There was none. He and Potter were both bound because they were bound by True Love? That was crap. There was no way that he loved Potter, hell, he didnt even like Potter! The world was coming to an end, as far as Draco was concerned. 

He slammed the book shut, earning himself yet another glare from Pince. This was going to take some serious consideration. Not only were he and Potter going to have to figure out this Curse, but they were in love?! Draco decided that he was going to have to research the bond before he could even tell Potter. He shuddered at the thought of having to tell his nemesis that they were bound by True Love. Draco did know some of the basics in the area of the True Love bond. There were very few that existed. He decided, before had reached the books on bonding, that either the book or the Curse was at fault. 

Carefully looking through the books on the shelf above him, he selected a few that looked likely to contain information about the True Love bond. He was going to have to take them with him, as he had detention with McGonnagall at 7:00. He scowled to himself, he had just been intimidating the first year earlier that morning. Oh well, detention with McGonnagall was better than detention with Filch. After the trip to the Forbidden Forest for detention in his first year, Filch had latched on to the fact that he absolutely detested the Forbidden Forest, resulting in all of his detentions being there. 

Draco was snapped out of his train of thought by a shocked voice, "Malfoy, those books had better not have anything to do with that Curse!"

Cursing his bad luck, he turned around to face a very frightened looking Harry. "Books, Potter?"

The taller boy pointed at the books under his left arm. "Those books." He craned his neck sideways and read, "' True Love, A Bond to Conquer All Others', 'The Bond of a Thousand..."

"Yes, Potter, I get it!" Draco interrupted. 

"Well, what are they for?" Harry asked.

"None of your business really."

"If those books are about what I think they are, then yes, I believe it is my business!"

"And what is it, exactly, that you think they are about?" Draco whispered dangerously, getting closer to Harry's stricken face.

"Don't play games with me. You know what I'm talking about Malfoy!" Harry whispered agitatedly.

"Do I?" Draco decided to play innocent. By now the boy's faces were only centimeters apart.

"Yes, I think you do."

"Well," Draco said, suddenly realizing how close they were. "I don't," He finished lamely.

Harry was not impressed, nor did he realize how close they had become. "Yes," He hissed. "You do."

Draco shifted uncomfortably, he liked being this close to Harry. This was not boding well for his denial of the True Love bond. And when, exactly, had he become Harry? This thought made Draco even more uncomfortable. Even thinking of him by his first name brought an unwanted... intimacy between the two, an intimacy Draco wasn't sure he wanted. "Well... you see..." He tried to grasp the words floating about his head. He could feel Harry's breath on his face, and it was driving him insane. 

Harry looked positively gleeful. He obviously realized he was making Draco squirm. "What is it Malfoy? Cat got your tongue?"

"N-No Potter," He was rapidly losing his self-control. Harry's lips looked soft, he wondered if they were. Draco wanted to taste them, devour them, to own them. Oh. Shit. He was having bad, bad thoughts. 'No, no, no. Malfoy's do not kiss other boys! They also do not kiss boys named Harry Potter!' Draco thought to himself.

"I think," Harry said, moving closer. "It has." Suddenly, Harry froze. 

'Good gods!' Draco nearly laughed to himself. 'He's just realized how close we are! How thick can he... Oh shit, he is not moving closer.'

Indeed, Harry's face was inching closer to Draco's. Draco felt that there should be some warning signal going off in his head, but found that all he felt was the urge to get closer himself, to close the gap between them. So, he did the one thing that he could. He leaned forward, and touched his lips to Harry's. It was amazing. To grossly undermine it. Draco was reeling, flying, he didn't even know what he was doing really. Fireworks exploded on his lips as Harry brushed them with his tongue. Draco hesitantly allowed him access to his mouth. It was the best thing he had ever felt. And he had kissed a lot of people. 

All too soon, however, Harry pulled away. It was the biggest mistake he could have made. The second their lips parted, Draco felt himself being propelled backwards, into the shelf of books behind him. A searing pain went through his chest, growing, branching outwards to claim his entire body. He convulsed, sending ripples of pain coursing through his arms and legs. Draco could feel it crawling through his veins. He had to get it out. He scratched wildly at his arms, as if he could scratch it off. The pain was enough to make him cry. He finally allowed himself to fall into darkness as it worked its way into his heart.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Harry had never been more worried in his entire life. One minute the two boys had been kissing passionately, and the next thing he knew he had been pushed, by some strange force, backwards. Madame Pomfrey said he was lucky that he maintained consciousness long enough to call for help. They were in a very unused part of the library, and most likely wouldn't have been found until much later.

However, none of this was comforting to Harry, as he watched Draco sleep. The smaller boy had been knocked out by the force of the blow. What worried Harry, though, was what he had witnessed before he passed out. He had definitely seen Draco convulsing, and twitching, scratching at his arms as if trying to get something off himself. Harry frowned, deep in thought about what had happened. 

"Harry, my boy," Dumbledore said, as he walked into the infirmary. "It is good to finally see you awake."

Harry started, and looked at the older wizard. "Yes, I suppose it is, sir," he said, obviously distracted.

Dumbledore frowned at his disintrest, and sat on the edge of Harry's bed. "Is there something troubling you?"

"Huh?" Harry looked confused. "Oh! Umm… no Professor."

"Are you sure Harry?"

"Yes… well, no," Harry admitted.

"What is it, my boy?"

"It's just…" Harry remembered Draco flung backwards. Then he thought, 'What if Draco doesn't want anyone to know?' He shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts. "Never mind."

Dumbledore looked worried, and Harry mentally smacked himself. What was he thinking? "I think I must have hit my head harder than I thought, sir," he lied.

At this the older man smiled, looking more relieved, and said, "Well then, you should be getting some more rest."

"Yes, I suppose so," Harry smiled.

"I will talk with you later. Goodbye, Harry," The older man headed out of the room.

"Bye, Professor," Harry said, closing his eyes. Before he even realized he was tired, he was asleep.

Harry awoke some time later, his head feeling much clearer. It was time, he supposed, to begin figuring out this whole mess. He had found Draco in the library, after asking Madame Pince where he could be found. Draco had been holding those books, about True Love bonds. What was a True Love bond? And why had Draco been so evasive about the whole thing? And then they had kissed. Harry touched his lips in remembrance. He shook his head, he was turning into some kind of love struck girl. 

He glanced over to the bed next to him, Draco was still sleeping. Harry frowned, he felt rather responsible for the whole ordeal. After all, he was the one who had been kissing Draco. At this thought, he rose from his bed, and sat in the chair beside Draco. 'Funny,' he thought, 'how I suddenly care.' He gazed down at Draco, taking in the sight of his silky blond hair scattered over the pillow. Draco looked peaceful, kind of like a fallen angel. Harry smiled, and brushed the hair from around Draco's eyes. 

At this gesture, Draco's eyes snapped open. He looked up at Harry, who was smiling down at him. "What exactly, Potter," he snapped the name like a foul disease. "Do you think you're doing?"

Harry pulled back his hand like he had been burned. This was not what he had expected upon Draco's awakening. Confusion he could have dealt with. But this hostility was frightening. He looked imploringly into Draco's eyes, but saw nothing but malice and hatred. 

'What the hell happened to the Draco I kissed last night?' He wondered in fright, as the new, scary Draco bored holes through his head. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

The Evil cackled in delight, as the renewed Magick flowed through it's veins. Basking in the tingle of new Magick it clapped it's hands together in glee. The Magick of the ancient Curse had been renewed, and the games had just begun.

The Good appeared instantly at his side, a black, slimy chain about it's neck. Evil smiled evilly at the Good, who spat, "What is the meaning of this?"

"The meaning of what, my dear Good?" Evil asked sweetly.

"Of this!" The Good pointed at it's pale, slender neck.

"Oh, yes, the games have begun Good. This time, I will win, and you shall feel the pain of loss a thousand times over. I will reign as king of what is, and what will be! The time of the Good, is over!" The Evil crowed. 

"Pardon me," The Good asked, attempting to remove the slimy chain. "Your Royal Drama Queen," It smirked at the Evil, still trying to pry the thing from it's neck. "But, what exactly does that gibberish mean?"

"It means," The Evil narrowed it's eyes, pulling on the long silvery hair of the Good, so their faces were inches apart. "I control you. And you will lose."

"Bite me!" The Good said, kicking the Evil in the shin.

The Evil scowled at Good, rubbing the injured shin tenderly. "You can say that now, but you will cower before me. The Curse of a Thousand Evils will reign forever."

At this, the Good's jaw dropped. This was definitely not good. It couldn't possibly be true. 

"Oh," the Evil assured Good, almost reading the thought. "I assure you, it's true." And with a malevolent smile, the Evil ordered Hatred to cast the Good and it's followers into the Tower of Evil for 'safekeeping'. When they were gone, he rubbed his hands together, feeling the Magickal tingle between the white bone and cackled, sending showers of lightning down to Earth. And, of course, he passed out when one hit him smack on the nose. 

"Stupid bastard is going to get himself killed," Anger grunted as he hoisted Evil up to the Tower.

A/N~ Oooo! Excitingness. :-) What is going on with Draco? And what is up with the True Love bonding thing? Read on to find out! Please review, I love the attention! :-) 


	6. The Box of Hades

The Malfoy Family Curse  
  
By: Scarletserpent  
  
Disclaimer: I only own Seamus Malfoy and the Evil and the Good and all those fun people, I do not own Harry Potter, or any other characters from the Harry Potter series. They belong to the brilliant J.K. Rowling.  
  
Rating: R for slash and a bit of language.  
  
Warnings: none... really  
  
Summary: 5,000 years ago Seamus Malfoy bargained with Evil for his family to live again after their horrific deaths of a strange disease. Evil grants his wish, but in return the Malfoy family must serve Evil for all of eternity... Can anything break this curse? Or anyone?  
  
A/N: Oy, I apologize profusely to all of you! Oh good gods I apologize a million times over. I was being so lazy about the whole thing. Just too much junk going on right now to deal with writing, but I will continue, if not as frequently. I'm sorry again! I would really like to thank all eight reviewers! I was so psyched when I got all of those reviews! I nearly died! Thank you all so so very much!  
  
Pinkmoonbunny2002- Thank you very much! I'm glad you think the plot is progressing. I hope you like how it ends up. :-) Galacticoutlaw- LoL! Evil, cute! Oh that is too funny! I'm sorry, that just amused me to no end. I love Evil, but cute was not one of the words I would have used. But, I totally understand where you're coming from. Haha! Thank you for reviewing, and giving me a good laugh!  
  
ShainaMaxwell- Thank you! As for what's going on with Draco, you'll just have to read on to find out!  
  
MakFelton- Thank you for reviewing all my chapters! I really DO love the attention. I'm glad you like the Good/Evil things, they are just the weird side of me making an appearance I suppose. As for the Draco thing, you'll see... :-) Thanks again!  
  
Shadowcat9- Aww, I'm glad you liked the kiss. I figured that Draco and Harry had to have something good happen. Good and Evil are fun to write, I'm glad you enjoy them, Hope you like this next chapter!  
  
Evil-Slasher- Thank you so very much! I apologize profusely for not updating as soon as I should have... I am so bad at committing to things, but I will continue! I'm glad you like Good and Evil, they're really fun to write you know.  
  
Cassanora- Haha, I'm glad you figured it out! :-P Thanks for reviewing, it means a heck of a lot hun!  
  
Morgana Drake- Thank you!! I am glad that you find the plot both original and enjoyable. I will definitely be continuing. I am wicked glad that you like Evil... One of those funny kinds of things isn't he?  
  
Thank you to all! And, I must say for the record, that I am glad for the strong reaction I am getting for Good and Evil. Thanks all! And onto the story... Chapter 5- The Box of Hades  
  
Draco snarled, Potter was standing over his bed, and touching him... touching him Draco Malfoy. Something was obviously not in check with the world. They were worst enemies, and Draco truly hated Potter. How could he not? After all, he was Harry bloody Potter, wasn't he?  
"What exactly Potter," he snapped the name like it was a foul disease. Potter was something like a disease really. Draco congratulated himself on the comparison. "Do you think you're doing?" he finished furiously.  
Potter pulled his hand back as if he had been bitten. Draco smiled inwardly as a confused, almost hurt, look appeared on Potter's face. He stared at Draco for a moment, searching for something, but Draco returned the kind look with one of his own Malfoy brand sneers and stared back with all the hatred he felt for Potter right at that very moment. He wasn't sure why he was so angry, but gods knew he was.  
'Why are you so angry?' the tiniest voice in his head asked.  
'Because he's Potter!' another part of him roared.  
But was that really a reason? Draco considered this thought briefly, before a wave of anger washed over him again, clearing each and every logical thought from his mind.  
"What Potter?" he asked when the brown-haired boy opened his mouth to speak, seeming to be at a loss for words. "Cat got your tongue?"  
"No, Draco," Potter said almost gently. Wait just a fucking second... did Potter just call him by his first name?! "But, is something wrong?"  
Draco's head spun around for a few minutes, while this easy question whirled about inside him.  
'Is something wrong with me?' Draco thought to himself.  
Suddenly he felt as if he was drowning in acid, it burned him all over, and his throat ached like nothing else. It was as if his veins were on fire, and all of his person was being eaten alive by something frighteningly real. He gasped slightly, and then his vision went black. He was drowning in the Curse. For a few moments he remembered reality, the Curse, the True Love bond, the kiss... But, within a minute it was all over, and his alter ego had taken control.  
'Can't have you doing that now my boy,' a sneering voice surrounded him.  
In his mind, he whirled around, looking for the source of his voice. This felt like the most frightening nightmare he had ever had. It was pitch black, and he had no Harry.  
He wailed aloud as the voice continued, 'now, now my pet, it will be just fine. You can stay here... does it look familiar, Draco?'  
The black melted away from him, and a cold, white, stone room surrounded him. There were no windows, and the light emanated from the walls. It was obviously an enchantment. The room was completely empty, and there was no trace of any life, except for something shimmering in the corner. Draco walked over to it, and recoiled in fear. Memories, long ago buried by memory charms, leapt out at him, unleashed into his mind. A wave of fear washed over him, this was the Room.  
The first time Draco had gone to the Room, was when he was only five. He had been playing with a doll that his mother had given him, it was a Harry Potter toy. His father had come home early from his trip to Paris, and found him with the toy. In a rush of fury, his father had dragged him from his comfortable bedroom, into the Room. There was only one thing in the Room, a shimmering white box. It was known to many as the Box of Hades, once owned by Hades himself, and created by the Evil as a present.  
The Box of Hades was capable of bringing to life the one thing that you are most frightened of. It is the only object known to wizarding kind able to actually bring together every element of a dream and take it to the material level. The nightmares you experience at night are nothing compared to what you experience in the Box. If you feared death, you got death... and only in the worst way imaginable. Draco would often wake three months after experiencing the Box, wrapped in the Balm of Resurrection, with no memory of what had happened. His father thought this was the best way to punish him. He was right.  
Draco's eyes went wide as the room filled once more with the terrible voice, it seemed hauntingly familiar, 'Do you remember, Draco?' Draco stood motionless, staring at the shimmering object. 'No? This is my favorite toy. I created it years ago as a gift to my son, Hades. Perhaps you've heard the tale?' Draco didn't move. 'No? Let's just give your memory a jog then, shall we?'  
Draco tried to scream, run, hide, anything to get away from the terrible thing. But, as always, it prevailed, sucking him into the black oblivion. As he was pulled away from reality, he heard the voice again, 'The Curse of a Thousand Evils has arisen!' And he heard no more. * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Harry was confused. No, he was beyond confused, he was beside himself. He paced back and forth through the Gryffindor dormitories. It was nearly midnight, and Dumbledore had not sent any word about Draco. Something was amiss. Earlier that day, Draco had been so terrible, then he had randomly passed out and started moaning. After this had occurred, Harry had been sent from the Infirmary, and back to his room to get some rest. But sleep was the farthest thing from his mind.  
Harry recalled it all for the millionth time, hoping beyond hope to catch where it had gone wrong. Firstly, there was the kiss, was it real? Then they had been pushed apart, Harry knew, he just knew, that Draco hadn't pushed him away. It had only happened when they broke the kiss. He started suddenly. Maybe that had something to do with it. Something was going on, and Harry was going to figure out exactly what it was.  
He pulled the Invisibility Cloak over his head, and crept down through the portrait hole, headed for the library. As he made his way, he recalled the times he had met Draco on his nightly ventures around the school. This time, he desperately hoped not to run into the other boy. He needed some time to sort out what was going on before he confronted Draco again. That was the only thing he was certain of. Luckily, he saw no trace of Draco on the map. He did, however, see a dot labeled "Veil". What is a Veil? Well, he knew what a veil was, but veils didn't walk around and have dots on the Mauraders Map, did they? Harry decided he'd rahter not find out, and avoided the dot, going through the fifth floor rather than the sixth as he usually would.  
He reached the library in record time, barely escaping a close encounter with Filch and then another with Snape. He smiled to himself lopsidedly as he reached the section where he and Draco had kissed just the day before. A stack of books caught his eye as he wandered the unused section. The titles all looked extremely familiar, about the True Love thing. Harry decided that one of those enormous volumes would be enough for him, he would probably not even get through the first page.  
The hours of the night dragged on, and Harry was still no closer to discovering what had happened between he and Draco. By four a.m. he had given up, and taken one of the large volumes of Draco's, labeled 'True Love and it's Mysteries'. He headed back to his common room, defeated, and fell fast asleep on his bed, completely exhausted, and with every intention of talking to Hermione the next day.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
The Evil watched as the Malfoy boy lived out his worst nightmare. It cackled in delight when the boy's heart was broken into a million pieces by one Harry Potter. Being Evil was ever-so fun.  
"Good! Get over here will you?!" It commanded, and snickered as the other entity appeared with a small 'pop'.  
"Yes, your Royal Majesty of all Things Stupid and Idiotic?" The Good replied sweetly, fiddling around with the newly decorated band of green slime around It's neck.  
"Shut up!" The Evil whined. "I told you not to call me that!"  
"Sorry," The Good smirked.  
"Yes, well," The Evil recalled the objective of this unwanted rendezvous. "I need you to do something for me."  
"You need little old me to do something? How touching, really. But, I think I'll pass you up on that one..." The Good's sarcastic reply was cut off as the slime tightened around It's throat.  
"Now, now Good, just because I've been nice up to this point doesn't mean I have to be, you know. It's really a favor on my part," The Evil smiled menacingly at the Good. "Now, be a Good thing now, and I will stop choking the Goodness out of you."  
The Good nodded, almost imperceptibly, and the noose was released. It's hands went to It's neck, and it looked at the Evil in shock. Apparently the Evil was a bit more resolute than the Good had anticipated. Shit, that made things all the more difficult. But, It supposed that It would have to play along with the Evil's little game for now. It couldn't hurt to indulge the Good's counterpart for a while, could it?  
"Good Good," the Evil laughed. Apparently It thought that was funny. The Good tried with a saintly effort not to snort, and succeeded in choking out a laugh. The Evil glared, and the noose tightened slightly. The Good stopped laughing immediately. "Now, kiss my boots," The Evil commanded elegantly.  
The Good raised It's silvery eyebrows, and bit It's tongue, landing on It's knees lightly and touching It's lips to the cold steel of the boots. "Good, now I need you to do that favor for me... You see, Harry Potter has been making a nuisance of himself as of late. He fancies himself to be in love with my Malfoy. I need you to convince him otherwise. Do it by whatever means possible. Now go, I must see to my Court."  
The Good restrained another laugh at the haughty tone. The Evil was obviously suffering from lack of oxygen to the brain, or else the dementia the Good had always suspected Evil of having was appearing once more. The Good nearly rolled It's eyes, but managed to smile slightly and say, "Yes, your Evilness." Before turning and disappearing with a small 'pop'. This was getting to be more difficult.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
A/N: Dun, dun, duhhhhh! And the plot thickens! Lol, okay, that was dumb. But, read on to find out just what the heck is going on. I promise it will make more sense as it goes on! Sorry about not updating for so long! :-) Please review, I really enjoy the attention!  
  
Oh yeah, and if any of you want to post stories, or read them, draconigenadiligo and myself have created a Harry/Draco type site for fanfiction. If you want to know more about it go to my author page where the link is! Thanks all! Please review! *smiles hopefully* 


	7. The Good Angel

1The Malfoy Family Curse

By: Scarletserpent

Disclaimer: I only own Seamus Malfoy and the Evil and the Good and all those fun people, I do not own Harry Potter, or any other characters from the Harry Potter series. They belong to the brilliant J.K. Rowling.

Rating: R for slash and a bit of language.

Warnings: OY! THERE IS SLASH IN THIS CHAPTER. THE R RATING COMES IN... checks watch NOW!

Summary: 5,000 years ago Seamus Malfoy bargained with Evil for his family to live again after their horrific deaths of a strange disease. Evil grants his wish, but in return the Malfoy family must serve Evil for all of eternity... Can anything break this curse? Or anyone?

A/N: I am so, so, so, so, so, so, SOOOO sorry everyone! I had huge writers block, and I have just been lazy. BAD AUTHOR Sorry!! I would like to recap a bit for everyone:

Harry and Malfoy are bound to the Malfoy Family Curse, to figure out what it is, and get rid of it.

Draco found out that the reason they are both bound is because they share a True Love bond.

They kissed in the library, and that triggered the Curse, which became Draco's evil alter ego.

Draco is now trapped in his worst nightmare, and Harry is trying to figure out what is going on.

I hope that covers everything. Much love to all the readers. I will respond to the reviews I got months ago now... Thanks again,

Lyonessheart- Oh my, I did update so long ago and now I've failed to do so for months. I am terribly sorry. But yes, Veil is an anagram for Evil, aren't I so clever? Lol. Thank you for reviewing!

Shadowcat9- Yes, Evil may actually be... gasp evil... but maybe not... Yes, I agree, Draco is being a bit of a jerk... but, it isn't his fault... and we'll see how things go.

TiGrrrrDYR- Ahh, my faithful reviewer, I feel so ashamed for leaving the story. Thanks, as always, for reviewing and brightening my day. And Evil and Good still have it! Woohoo!

Thanks everyone else for reading. Please R&R, tis my life!

Chapter 6- The Good Angel

Draco Malfoy was living his worst nightmare, both in reality and within his own mind. Once he had touched the Box of Hades he knew that his greatest fear had changed dramatically from the last time he had been within the grasp of the Box. He was standing in a room adorned in red and gold furnishings. Cautiously, he moved forwards, towards what he knew would be instantaneous memory loss after all was said and done. He shuddered slightly at the thought of what Hades had in store for him today.

"What, cold are we my pet?" A voice came from the other side of the room.

Draco whirled abruptly, only to be faced with a smirking Harry Potter sitting in a plush scarlet chair a few feet away. He was struck dumb, was this what Hades had planned for him? To see Harry? What kind of 'worst fear' was this anyway? "Harry?" He took a tentative step forwards.

"Malfoy?" Harry replied, his voice filled with some unknown emotion. Draco looked at him confused, certainly Harry remembered the kiss. 'No!' Draco's mind fought against the power of Hades. 'This isn't real!' "What are you staring at, Malfoy?" Harry asked, eyes alight with a malice only Evil could produce.

"You, of course," Draco said, still fighting a battle with the power of Hades in his mind.

"Why would you be doing that now dear?" Harry asked, standing and making his way over towards the confused blonde.

"I... well... I..." Draco stammered, succumbing to the Box's power.

"You what, Draco?" Harry was closing in on him fast.

"I..." And suddenly there was no need for words, as Harry had taken Draco's lips into a forceful kiss. Draco was taken aback, this was nothing like yesterday's kiss in the library, yet he found himself enjoying it immensely. Harry pried his lips open and plunged his tongue into Draco's mouth, plundering and claiming it for his own. Draco's hands found their way to Harry's messy black mane and tangled themselves in it, reveling in the sensations surrounding him. Harry pulled him closer, grinding their pelvises together so that it almost hurt.

Harry removed his lips from Draco's, and trailed searing kisses to his ear, and whispered, "Now, my pet, what shall I do with you?"

Draco moaned low as Harry's lips moved downwards, finding the hollow of his neck. Suddenly, Draco found himself lying on a scarlet bed naked, with Harry straddling him. Logically, he should have wondered at this sudden change of scenery, but Hades was playing for the big ones, and Draco had only eyes for Harry.

Harry trailed kisses down his lover's chest, stopping to caress each nipple until it was fully erect. He looked up into Draco's eyes and smiled saying, "What do you want, Draco? Tell me."

Draco moaned, as Harry hovered over his erection. "Want... please... just... do it!"

"Do what?" Harry whispered seductively.

"Take me!"

And Harry did indeed. They made love for hours under the scarlet sheets. Harry had claimed him, and at the moment of climax he had even said, "I love you, Draco!" Draco was sated, and the happiest man alive. That is, until Harry moved, getting out of the bed quickly, as if disgusted by being anywhere near Draco.

"Harry?" Draco queried, his voice trembling slightly.

"What?" Harry snapped, as he pulled his black jeans back on hastily.

"Where are you going?" Draco knew he sounded naive, but he just couldn't help it, he felt so vulnerable.

"Away, obviously," Harry replied.

"Why?" Draco asked in a very small voice.

"What? Did you think I would stay here with you? Cuddle for a little while, and proclaim my undying love for you? Oh wait, I already did that. Sorry Ferret, but I have better things to do than waste my time with the worst fuck of my life," Harry sneered down at the wide-eyed blonde.

"Wha...? I don't understand," Draco said.

"You sniveling idiot, 'Oh Harry, I don't understand!' Don't be such a girl! Did you honestly think that I loved you? Good grief Malfoy! You were just another fuck. Number 21 actually, my lucky number. Obviously not yours."

"Harry... why are you doing this?" Draco asked boldly.

"Why am I doing what? Leaving? Because I have other, better, people to screw, that's 'why I'm doing this.'" He imitated Draco's voice. "Besides, you screamed like a girl, I hate screamers."

At this, Draco's lower lip began to quiver slightly. "H-Harry... don't go! P-Please, I'll do anything!"

Harry looked down at him disgusted. "You blithering idiot, you just don't get it do you? I. Hate. You. It's nothing new. So, do I have to repeat myself, or will you get out so I can find another easy lay? Not that many could be easier than you, Malfoy."

"You... h-h-hate m-me?" Tears were fast approaching, and Malfoy's never cried. Malfoy's didn't allow themselves to be screwed over by Harry Potter either, he reasoned with himself.

"Yes, for bloody Christ's sakes, I hate you! I have hated you ever since I saw your albino white face for the first time. Stupid Ferret... Now pet, do as Master says, and get out of my sight!" Harry said coldly.

Draco felt his heart crumbling into a thousand million pieces at his words. This wasn't how it was supposed to be. Harry was supposed to love him, like he said he did. Draco didn't try to hold back the tears this time, he began bawling outright.

"Oh you ridiculously stupid Slytherin! You are ruining my bedsheets, now get out of my bed!"

"No! Harry, no! I love you, Harry! Please..." Draco sobbed uncontrollably.

Harry looked down at the boy and felt a slight tug in his heart, and he almost felt bad for the disheveled lump on his bed. Shortly, he dismissed this idea, and dragged the boy from his bed, and threw him outside. "Bye, Ferret."

* * *

In reality, Harry was exhausted from trying to research whatever Draco had found out in the library that day. So far, he didn't understand the connection between the True Love books and the connected binding. He was pacing around his dormitory, pondering how exactly to tell Hermione about his encounters with Draco.

"Well Hermione, you see... Draco Malfoy and I are bound to this Curse, and he was carrying these books in the library when we..." he started, but snorted at himself. He sounded like some kind of drunken idiot... he wasn't even making sense to himself.

"Hermione, hey, look I had this dream about Draco Malfoy... except not like you know in a gross way, but..." he tried again. "This isn't working," he said to himself.

"You bet it isn't," a voice from behind him said sarcastically.

Harry turned around slowly to face whatever was behind him. An angel was sitting there, perched on his bed, looking extremely bored. It's face was pearly white, and shimmered with an ethereal glow. It was difficult to tell where the angel ended and it's robes of the same color began. It's hands were delicate and small, and rings of silver adorned each finger, all having different colored stones. The angel was so bright that Harry had to avert his eyes for a moment, trying to adjust to the glow surrounding it.

"So, you're going to tell your friend about you and Draco Malfoy. And you're having a difficult time doing so?" The angel spoke with an almost musical quality. It was difficult to tell whether it was female or male.

"Umm... yes, that would be the problem," Harry replied, looking a bit flabbergasted.

"Well, it's a good thing I showed up then. Look, I don't have much Time here, so we have to make this quick. I am called The Good, and I represent all that is good in the world, obviously. Most people see me as an angel, as you do. I am here to help you out regarding a certain... thing." The Good cringed slightly, this was going to be difficult. By using the words Curse, Evil, or Oath It would be alerting the Evil to It's plans.

"Uh, sure then. That is... cool. What is it you're helping me with. Does it have to do with this Cu..." The Good cut him off quickly, placing a pearly white hand over his mouth.

"Yes, and do not speak that word, it will alert... others to my presence here," It warned.

"Oh, okay then," Harry said weakly, after the Good removed It's hand. His mouth felt all tingly and strange. 'Must be the 'Goodness' rubbing off on me...' Harry thought to himself.

"Yes, that is what it is Harry," The Good replied to his thought. "Anyhow, to break It, you must first break Mr. Malfoy out of his own nightmare. He is trapped in the Box of Hades, an instrument used for torture that makes one live out their worst fear. You must find the Box and touch it, whilst thinking of Draco. His fear could be anything, so you must be prepared for the worst. Just remember, when you think all is lost for certain, the light in the eyes of the people created by the Box will glint red, signifying that they are not real. You must remember that the light means they are not real. They are a figment of Mr. Malfoy's imagination brought to life."

"Okay, so the light means they're fake. Is there anything else I should know?" Harry asked, his head swimming with questions.

"Oh yes, the nightmare is real. The fake things are there because you believe they are, but once they're there, they are real. They can inflict any injuries they wish to, and they can kill you at will. You must make sure they do not kill you, or all is lost."

"Oh, okay then, so I am going against all reason to save Draco Malfoy, my former nemesis from his worst nightmare, except the nightmare is real. That is just bloody lovely," Harry's voice was dripping with sarcasm.

"Yes, but True Love can overcome this particular trial, I am sure."

"Oka... Wait, did you say True Love? What does that have to do with Draco and me?" Harry looked spectacularly confused at this.

"Oh yes, you and Draco share a True Love bond, hence the reason the... thing... was passed onto you. So there is no need to go formulating a way to tell your friend. No doubt you know all about True Love bonds from all the reading you've been doing?" It asked, gesturing towards the books strewn across his bed.

"Okay, I may have kissed the guy, but that does not mean we are in love. Let alone True Love..."

"Denial is not only a river in Egypt, Harry. Look, the sooner you accept it, the sooner you can go find Hades Box of Cruel and Unusual Forms of Inhumane Punishment..."

"Huh?"

"Oh, that was it's original name, but they figured that was too long, so they shortened it to the Box of Hades after a century or so." Harry looked openly astounded. "Yeah, they're kind of the Lords of Stupidity. Anyways, I have to hint you to the location of said Box, don't I?" Harry nodded slowly, barely able to comprehend what was whizzing through his brain. "You shall find it in the Never-Ending Room, where your True Love found his childhood Doom. To the House of Bad Blood go, or True Love you shall never know."

Harry looked on the verge of laughter, despite his utter confusion.

"Hey!" Said the Good, looking offended. "I didn't come up with it!"

"Sure... sure..." Harry replied, tears of mirth streaming from his eyes.

The Good looked slightly put-out, so the Gryffindor tried his very best to stop his hysteria before the angel decided to take off without helping him a little more.

"So, umm, Good... what exactly is the House of Bad Blood? And what is the Never-Ending Room?" Harry asked politely.

"Haha, that, my little friend, is for you to find out on your own. I would start brushing up on those ideas you were going on about earlier, you may need some help on this one." The Good looked highly amused.

"Great, so I get a really bad, undecipherable rhyming riddle, and no hint for the hint... That is bloody brilliant." Harry slumped a bit. "I guess I'd better figure out a way to tell Hermione about this mess then, eh? Maybe in a month or so I can figure out a good way."

"Oh, no need for that, Harry. She's standing right outside, just waiting for me to disappear. Hello, Hermione. See you later, Harry!" The Good vanished, a slimy rope forming around It's pearly neck before It disappeared from Harry's vision.

"Lovely," Harry muttered to himself, as Hermione stormed in.

"Harold James Potter! What is going on?" Hermione sounded uncannily like Mrs.Weasley when she was angry.

"You heard the angel, stupid, riddling, conniving bas..." He stopped at Hermione's Death Glare.

"You have some explaining to do. What is this about you and Malfoy? And what was the 'thing' that you couldn't talk about?"

Harry set about explaining the Curse, and Hermione, being her brilliant self, figured out the rest by herself. "So, the Curse was transferred to you through the True Love bond?! Oh Harry, that is so rare. I don't think it's happened in over 1,000 years!"

"Well, it won't matter if I don't find Draco, now will it?" He asked snidely.

"No need to be rude, Harry. I understand the riddle... It's ridiculously childish, isn't it?"

"Yeah, I got a kick out of it too. I think the Good was ready to beat the living daylights out of me until It realized It had the upper hand, cause I'm such a dunce at logic."

"Yes, well, it means that you need to go to Malfoy's house," Hermione suppressed a small shudder.

"Hermione? I know this is all kind of sudden, I didn't even know I had this bond until that angel thing showed up you know... and I know Dra... Malfoy's been an asshole to you ever since first year..." Harry looked concerned.

"Harry, dear, it is not a huge deal. Sure, the guy was a bit of a prick, but after knowing that he has lived through his worst nightmares, it gives the teasing a bit less of a bite," Hermione replied. "Besides, if you love him, or will love him, then that is okay with me. As long as he doesn't hurt you, because then I'd have to kick his Ferret butt to Mars."

Harry laughed. "Thanks, Hermione, that means a lot."

"Anytime, Harry."

"So then, I have to go to Draco's house, huh?" He asked.

"It would seem that way. And who said anything about you going alone?" Hermione said, raising an eyebrow slightly.

"Hermione, it is my job to save Draco, not yours," Harry replied slowly.

"Sure, but I'm going whether you like it or not mister," She said, poking him in the chest for emphasis.

"Hermione, I have the Invisibility Cloak, I'll be fine. No need to mother me..." Harry looked embarrassed.

"Harry, I'm not 'mothering', as you so kindly put it, I'm simply looking out for my best friend. And Invisibility Cloak or no, you are still a walking disaster zone. Knowing you, you'd walk into the spirit Lucius Malfoy two feet onto the grounds. No, I'm going, and that's that," She finished.

"But..."

"No buts, I'm going. So, let's get ready, I'm itching to try out some of new hexes and curses I've just learned for my extra credit project."

Harry laughed, "Well, all right. I suppose you're right." He sighed heavily, everyone he knew seemed to get into more trouble the longer he knew them. Draco was already trapped in his own mind, and they had only spoken pleasantly to each-other for the first time two weeks ago.

"Come on, go get your Firebolt, we're off to Malfoy Manor!" Hermione fake-cheered.

* * *

The Good was currently face down on a particularly nasty cloud, with the Evil's foot hovering over It's head. Suddenly, It felt a tug on It's 'Leash from the Deepest Depths of Hell' as It had come to call the slimy thing around It's neck.

"Good," The Evil began in a sickly sweet voice. "What exactly is it that you were doing down there when you were supposed to be convincing the Potter boy that he was not, in fact, in love with my Malfoy?!"

"Your Malfoy, possessive a little?" The Good snorted.

"Shut up, I am your Master!" The Evil whined before composing Itself. "You shall not speak to me in such a manner, Good." It said loftily, stepping forward.

"Well, your Majesty of all Fallacy and Imbecility, that is nice and everything, but I do not bow to such creatures as yourself."

"Why do you insist on calling me such insulting names, Good? It isn't healthy to bear a grudge you know," The Evil snickered. "Now, what did you do down in the Mortal Realm? The Potter boy and his little bookworm friend seem to be heading for Malfoy Manor, not that they'll get very far into it with the traps I've set," The Evil proclaimed.

"Sure," The Good rolled It's eyes, "Look, you've obviously got me all figured out, so can I go now?"

"Of course I have you figured out, you're altogether too easy to read," The Evil said, although It had no idea what had happened.

'Evil is such an idiot... No matter, I'll sort out the whole Manor trap thing...' The Good thought to Itself. "Of course you have oh Evil one," The Good replied out loud.

The Evil narrowed It's eyes with suspicion. It said to Anger and Hate, "Keep Good under your close supervision for the next few hours, will you?" And to the Good It said, "Watch it Good, I know you're up to something..."

The Good shrugged, and let Itself be transported away by Anger and Hate.

"And now... for my bubble bath!" The Evil said gleefully, and hopped off to have a merry bath... conveniently forgetting the lighting he had created earlier for 'scarier effects'. Needless to say, the Evil was nursing some wounds after his bath.

* * *

A/N - Oh dear, I'm so sorry about not updating, I had major writers block for a while there. But, I am back, and I hope you will all REVIEW, because I am in love with reviews! They are so awesome! Thank you all for reading!

Scarletserpent


End file.
